


One Wish

by rocketjams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday One-Shot, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketjams/pseuds/rocketjams
Summary: Tsukishima has never cared to celebrate his birthday, but this year Kuroo is determined to make it one to be remembered.





	One Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-shot for Tsukishima's 2018 birthday. I originally posted it on Tumblr but decided to post in on here as well. Hope you all enjoy it.

Tsukishima awoke hazily, blinded by the sun which was shining brightly through the small crack in his bedroom curtains. A yawn escaped his mouth as he took a look around the room, noting the fact that he was alone in bed. **  
**

Standing up slowly, Tsukishima picked up a random shirt from the ground and slipped it on. It was a bit short on him, falling just below his butt. Though the top half was baggy as one sleeve hung loosely off his should exposing his pale skin.

Leaving the bedroom Tsukishima was immediately immersed in the smell cinnamon. He followed the smell down the hall, a smile gracing his face as the sweetening aroma only grew stronger with each step. However he walked slowly, savoring the smell despite how cold the hardwood flooring felt against his bare feet.

Every morning since moving into this apartment he had walked down this same hall, and every morning he admired the memories that lined them. Turning the corner, a familiar head of black hair came into view. He was cooking so diligently. A somewhat serious look on his face as he flipped the french toast in the pan.

Walking up behind him slowly, Tsukishima stared at his back in adoration for a bit. Never in his entire life had he witnessed such a picturesque scene. Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s waist, resting his forehead against his shoulder. This cause Kuroo tensed up for a minute in surprise but he relaxed instantly when he realized it was just Kei, “Morning Babe.”

“Morning,” Tsukishima responded softly his voice still slightly creaky.

Turning off the stove Kuroo turned around engulfing him in a hug, “Did you sleep good?”

Tsukishima nodded looking at him with a smile, “I always sleep good when I sleep next to you.”

Chuckling, Kuroo responded with a smirk. “Is that so?”

“It is.” Tsukishima started. “So why can’t you just move in already?”

Kuroo gave Kei’s forehead a light peck before turning back to the food he had just made, “It’ll happen soon there’s no need to rush things.”

Tsukishima let out a groan as he pushed his boyfriend away playfully, “You’ve been saying that since I moved in to this place. Over a year ago.”

“I know, I know.” Kuroo said leading Tsukishima to the dining room table. “Trust me I feel the same way you do. Like for some reason I just don’t feel as refreshed when I wake up after sleeping anywhere else but beside you. Which you can only imagine how super hard it is when I’m away for games.”

Laughing, Tsukishima rolled his eyes sarcastically. “Life as a professional volleyball player must be tough.”

“Don’t give me that look.” Kuroo spoke, grabbing some dishes from the cabinet above the sink. “Plus you say that as if you aren’t one yourself.”

Tsukishima watched intensively as his Kuroo laid an assortment of bacon, eggs and french toast onto their plates. He couldn’t help but note how proud of himself Kuroo appeared.

“So what’s the occasion?” Tsukishima teased joking. It must be really special to have you in the kitchen cooking.“

Kuroo laughed, giving his boyfriend a playful look. "You are.”

“Me?”

“Yeah.”

“Why me?”

“Bold of you to assume I need a reason but-” Kuroo looked up mid sentence to see Tsukishima’s genuinely confused face. “..Please tell me you know what today is.”

Tsukishima perused his lips, “No…”

Kuroo looked at him in shock as he set down the spatula he had been holding. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“Anniversary?” Tsukishima said, taking a wild guess.

Walking over and Kuroo sets a plate of food in front of him, “Thanks for playing but how about your birthday?”

Tsukishima glanced up at the calendar he kept next to the fridge.

“Oh..” He mumbled. “I guess it is.”

Kuroo pressed his lips into a straight line, slightly disappointed at Tsukishima’s lack of excitement.

“Oh? That’s it? Just..‘oh’. Oh yeah..it’s only the day you were born!” Kuroo exclaimed as he sat down with his own plate next to Tsukishima.

“I mean, yeah..” Tsukishima started, shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth. “But no matter how you look at it. It just like every other day nothing special.”

Looking down at his plate, Kuroo pushed around the food with his fork for a moment. “I mean..it’s special to me.”

Feeling guilty, Tsukishima rested his hand on Kuroo’s shoulder. “No need to look so dejected. Besides not matter what day it is, there is nothing I’d rather be doing right now than what we already are.”

Kuroo looked at Tsukishima with wide eyes before bursting into a fit of laughter, “That’s has got to be the cheesiest thing you have ever said!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes in annoyance as he watched Kuroo laugh so hard he had to hold his stomach, “So this is what I get for trying to comfort you.”

The black haired boy waved his hand in the air, “No, No. It just you were so serious.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? You looked like you were going to break out in tears any moment.”

“Me cry?” Kuroo asked. “I would never, that’s so lame.”

“Whatever. You’re the biggest crybaby I know.”

“Am not.”

Laughing both of them turned their attention back to their food.

“So..after you eat can you to go get dressed while I pack lunch.” Kuroo said simply as he bit in a piece of toast.

Tsukishima looked up with a questionable look on his face, “Why?”

“Because we’re going out,” Kuroo explained. “You might of forgotten your birthday but I didn’t. I have been planning this day out for weeks.”

Tsukishima shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate what Kuroo was trying to do but it was his first day off in weeks and all Tsukishima wanted to do was laze around in his bed and watch movies.

“What is it?” Kuroo spoke up and he got up to put his plate in the sink.

Tsukishima shook his head, “Nothing. I’m almost done. Then I’ll go take a shower.”

Kuroo glanced over his boyfriend skeptically, “You look like you don’t really want to do anything.”

“No, no I do.” Tsukishima said denying the sudden acquisition.

Kuroo’s skepticism grew and with it some slight anxiety, “Come on be honest.”

A few seconds past before an apologetic expression made its way onto Tsukishima’s face, “Do we have to go out today?” He asked.

Disappointment had casted itself all over Kuroo’s face. His shoulders slumping, “You don’t want to?”

“It’s not that! I just..well,” Tsukishima struggled to find the right words to say. “I was just think wouldn’t it be enough for us to relax in the room today. Maybe watch some movies..and perhaps do something else..”

Kuroo’s hand balled in a fist around his fork as he turned his attention back to his food. Not wanting Tsukishima to see him upset, “If that’s what you want to do then that is what we’ll do. It is your birthday after all.”

Kei wanted to smile but the guilt welling up inside wouldn’t let him, he could read his boyfriend like the back of his hand. And while it wasn’t always like that, it was hard to miss the gloomy aura Kuroo’s was emitting at that very moment.

After awhile Kuroo had gotten up and began to wash the dishes as an attempt to distract himself. He was aware that now wasn’t the time to be such a downer, regardless of what they decided to do Kuroo wanted to make it a birthday to remember.

“But how?” He whispered to himself. A few seconds past before an idea had come to mind.

“Ku–” Tsukishima began to speak before being cut off.

“Hold that thought! I have to go do something!”

Tsukishima face morphed into that of bewilderment, “What? Where are you–”

Before he could finish speaking Kuroo had left the apartment. The door slamming close behind him, leaving Tsukishima alone and dumbfounded in complete silence.

Once some time had past and Tsukishima finally realized that Kuroo wasn’t coming back anytime soon. Laying his head on the table, Tsukishima spoke out loud to himself, “He must be really upset to storm out like that.”

After pondering what to do, Tsukishima stood up and made his way to the bedroom. Having decided to get dressed as Kuroo had asked and than call and apologize before agreeing to follow the plan’s Kuroo had prepared.

Slipping out of his clothing, Tsukishima stepped into the shower. Allowing the lukewarm water droplets to massage his back as he stood faced away from the water. He played the events that had just transpired in his head over a few times. Allowing himself to realize that perhaps he had not handled the situation in the most ideal way. But instead acted quite selfish and ungrateful.

As his guilt was only deepening with every passing moment, Tsukishima hurried to get dressed.Throwing on a plain white tee blue jeans and black converse, he played with his hair for a moment before deciding to facetime Kuroo. After a times with know answer. Tsukishima dialed his number and tried to call.

“Hello?” Kuroo’s voice rang through the phone speaker.

“Hey where are–”

“You’ve reach Kuroo Tetsurou. I’m sorry I can’t get to the phone right now. Text me or leave a message and I’ll get back to you when I can.”

Tsukishima groaned hanging up. Ultimately deciding to send a text as a last ditch effort.

T: Hey, I’m sorry about what happened. Please come back or at least call me.

Staring at his phone he waited for reply, sending another text after twenty or so minutes.

T: Babe, please.

A few more minutes past, eventually turning into an hour then into two hours and so on.

“Aghh, why did it have to end up like this?!” Tsukishima groaned aloud, running his fingers through his short hair.

Walking over to his bed he flopped down on his back. Finding some irony in that fact that when he woke up that morning all he had wanted to do was lay in bed all day. Though now it just felt empty and cold, he couldn’t relax at all. Glancing over at the clock on his bed side, the time read 2:24pm. Kuroo had already been gone for almost three hours. Continuing to stare at the changing numbers on the clock in silence, Tsukishima didn’t even noticed his eyes growing heavy.

**\- - - -**

“Kei!”

…

“Kei!”

…

“Kei!” Tsukishima jolted awake at the sound of his boyfriends voice. Groggily he search for his glasses that had gotten lost in the sheets.

“Have a good nap sleepy head.” Kuroo said, his smile barely visible in the now dimly lit room. Glancing at the clock again, Tsukishima was able to make out '4:47pm’.

Grabbing a hold of Kuroo’s shoulders, Tsukishima’s words poured out of him without much thought, “Why did you come back? Where were you? Are you not mad anymore? I’m sorry for what happened really I–”

“Mad?” Kuroo asked in a confused tone of voice. “I’m not mad though?”

“If you weren’t mad then why else would you suddenly storm out like that and then not ignore all my texts!”

Kuroo blanked absently at Tsukishima, “If I seemed angry I’m sorry. I wasn’t.”

“Then why were you ignoring my texts?”

Kuroo looked around the room before going over to the night stand, “Because I left my phone here by accident.”

Tsukishima stared at the small black device in Kuroo had picked up off the nightstand.

“Left it?”

Kuroo nodded in response, “Yup.”

Embarrassed, Tsukishima rolled over burying his face in the pillow. “I seriously thought you were mad at me.”

“On the contrary, I thought you were gonna be mad at me.” Kuroo admitted resting his right hand on the back of his neck.

“Why?!” Tsukishima exclaimed “What in the hell would make you think that?!”

“Well for starters I’ve been gone for hours and left without explanation. Basically made you spend have your birthday alone..”

Tsukishima shook his head as he crawled across the bed toward Kuroo, tugging him on to the bed as well. “To be honest, I don’t care. I’m just glad you’re here now.”

Kuroo lips turned upwards into a smug grin, “Good, I’m glad to.”

Tsukishima dug his faces into Kuroo’s chest, feeling his body relax as Kuroo’s cologne engulfed the air around him.

Kuroo wrapped his arms firmly around Tsukishima, “Ahh this is perfect.”

“Yeah.” Tsukishima breathed in response, feeling all the anxiety wash away.

“But..”

“But?” Tsukishima repeated lifting his head slightly.

“If we stay here any longer the place might catch on fire, that or we’ll have wax frosting.”

The puzzled look planted itself on Tsukishima’s face as Kuroo stood up pulling him off the bed as well. Allowing Kuroo to pull him along, Tsukishima noticed that all the lights throughout the apartment were all turned off. “Why is is so dark?”

“You’ll see.”

Suddenly a dim light at the end of the hallway caught Tsukishima’s eye. Although as soon as he had seen it, was as soon as it disappeared, a gentle hand now covered his eyes.

“Kuroo?”

“Just give me a moment.”

Eventually coming to a complete stop, Tsukishima waited patiently.

“Ready?” Kuroo whispered in his ear, sending chill down his spine. “1..2..3!”

Kuroo removed his hand from atop Tsukishima’s eyes, allowing him to see the setting which had been prepared for him.

At least a dozen balloons covered the ceiling. The table was a set nicely with a somewhat expensive looking dinner and a bottle of champagne in the center of two candles. At the counter was a small white cake decorating with strawberries.  Along side it, a white envelope with Tsukishima name scribbled neatly across the top as well as a dvd from the local rental store they usually frequented at.

Turning towards Kuroo, Tsukishima was at a loss for words. “..Did you? ..How? ..Is this?”

“Don’t question it.” Kuroo started. “Since you didn’t want to go out to celebrate. I brought the celebration to you. The food and wine are from the restaurant we were gonna eat at tonight, I had them package it to go. Though it was a struggle since they typically don’t do that. The cake was from a new bakery near Shibuya station, man let me tell you that line was long! The movie while it isn’t the one I had gotten tickets to see in the theater, they’re supposed to be really similar so I thought you would enjoy it. As for the envelope, that’s a gift for me I was originally planning on giving it to you during the Fall Festival tonight.”

Listening attentively Tsukishima could feel the happiness welling up within him.

“Thank you..” Tsukishima spoke, his voice slightly trembling. “This is more than I deserve.”

"Don’t say that, you know that’s not true. Oh right, hurry and blow out your candles!”

Tsukishima nodded, quickly walking up to the cake.

Pondering for a moment what to wish for, It’s said that you get one wish a year on your birthday, one wish to ask for anything you’ve ever wanted. With soft smile Tsukishima bent down and blew out the candles.

Kuroo watched from behind with a satisfied smile, “What did you wish for?”

“I’m not telling.”

“Why not?”

“Cause then it won’t come true.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes playfully, “Okay, Okay whatever. Let’s eat.”

Both boys took a seat at the dining room table. Tsukishima waste no time taking a knife to the beautifully cooked steak in front of him. Popping a piece into his mouth, he savored the sweet yet tangy flavor.

“This is good.” He said in-between bites.

Kuroo nodded in a agreement, his mouth already full of food. Tsukishima giggled at his boyfriends full cheek with laughter.

“What?” Kuroo asked, a piece of corn falling from his lips. Which in turn only fostered more laughter from Tsukishima.

The blond boy shook his head trying to calm himself, “You’re just so cute. Like a chipmunk.”

Kuroo huffed in response before a smile crawled its way onto his lips, “I think you’re mistaken Kei. You’re the only cute one here.”

Tsukishima laughter paused momentarily as a red hue appeared over his cheeks before starting up again. “Now who’s being cheesy?” He said references back to their conversation earlier that morning. “I think you’ve been watching too many dramas.”

“Don’t make fun of me. I was only being honest.” Kuroo shot back with a smug look on his face.

“Sure.” Tsukishima said popping another piece of steak into his mouth.

“Oh that reminds me!”

“What?”

“Your present!” Kuroo said hastily grabbing the envelope from the counter and handing it to Tsukishima.

“What is it?” Tsukishima asked curiously, tearing open the envelope.

Inside was a folded sheet of paper and upon opening it the words 'Rental Agreement Release From’ came into view. Following with Kuroo name, date of birth, current address and other information.

“What..is this?” Tsukishima asked, despite having a feeling he already knew.

“It’s a release form for the apartment, I’m renting.” Kuroo explained. “We’ve been talking about moving in together for awhile and after putting some thought into it over the past few weeks. I decided it’s time.”

Tsukishima stared at his boyfriend in shock, an uncontrollable giddiness welling up inside of him. "Do you mean it?”

Kuroo nodded, “Yeah if you still want to that is.”

Unable to stay still any longer, Tsukishima got up from his seat engulfing Kuro in a hug. “Of course!”

Kuroo wrapped his arm tightly around Kei, setting his chin on top of his shoulder, “Good. Because I already turned in a copy to my landlord. It would be awkward if you said no.”

Tsukishima continued to smile as held onto Kuroo tightly, “This has to be one of the best birthdays yet.”

Kuroo gasped pushing Tsukishima back a bit to look him eye to eye, “Do you really think so?”

“Yeah why would I lie?”

Pulling him close once more, Kuroo squeezed him even tighter. “You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. That was literally my main goal all day.”

“I don’t know you were worried,” Tsukishima spoke. “Like I said before a day spent with you, no matter what day it is. Is a day well spent.”

Kuroo looked at Kei with a gentle look in his eyes, watching as his boyfriend glanced over the release form one more time. “I didn’t think my wish would come true so soon.”

“This is what you wished for?!” Kuroo asked, “That’s lame. Why not a new car or to be rich.”

Tsukishima hit Kuroo’s arm softly, “Shut up. Besides this is way better than a car or any amount of money.”


End file.
